


[Podfic] All Grown Up and Traveled So Well

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, New Jersey, New Jersey Devils, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 19:06, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:Adam has a life in New Jersey. Taylor Hall is not part of that life.Only now, apparently, he is.





	[Podfic] All Grown Up and Traveled So Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Grown Up and Traveled So Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990986) by [destroythemeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroythemeek/pseuds/destroythemeek). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2J0QG9t)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2KzMR0R)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I... definitely recorded this before Rico got traded to the Ducks. 8 months ago. Whoops. Anyways, have some very belated feelings about Windsor and/or Jersey boys. I've never been to Jersey in my life, so please forgive any weird sentence flow or pronunciation. Music is Howl by The Gaslight Anthem, from the title, but also it's (not so secretly) my favorite goal song in the NHL. Thanks to destroythemeek for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. 


End file.
